Not so gay after all
by RaidenKyuuketsuki Productions
Summary: A gay and a lesbian as friends aren't unusual. But being a woman and falling in love with a flaming homo when you're not straight yourself would be quite a dilemma. Just make sure this time, you wouldn't be confused. Sasu/FemNaru One-shot


**TITLE: "**Not So Gay After All"

**SUMMARY: **A gay and a lesbian as friends aren't unusual. But being a woman and falling in love with a flaming homo when you're not straight yourself would be quite a dilemma. Just make sure this time, you wouldn't be confused.

**PAIRING: **Sasu/FemNaru

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine. Unfortunately.

**WARNING: **Het Sex (no Yaoi sorry.) is this considered PWP? Idrk but yeah, just sex. Unbeta'd.

**AN: **Hey, so I know I should be updating my other stories, but here's a thing. The night before the 25th, I've been asked to pack my bags and bring clothes that can last for a week. So I did just that without asking what for and where we're going. Then the next day, I found my uncle outside our house waiting in his car so that he can take us to our Granma's place. So now, I'm here at my grammy's place, my stories at my flash drive at home and I'm fucking bored. And, voila, this is the result. So I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it. I don't want to make another chapter just so I can update. Hell no! So this'll be my peace offering. I'm just so bored right now that I actually, for once were able to right a one-shot. YAY!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

* * *

_Not So Gay After All_

Ever since I was a kid, I already have this dream that I'll be married to a very handsome prince while wearing a huge white gown much like Cinderella's and we'll be living in a Castle. I'll be the most beautiful and the luckiest girl in the whole wide world while I dance with my husband in our wedding reception and all the female population will envy me. I dreamt of having two children, a boy and a girl, the boy with my husband's hair and my eyes and the girl with my hair color and my husband's eyes. We will be the perfect example of a perfect couple and perfect family and everybody will look up to us.

Well, that was still when I was a kid and didn't know any better. Now, I'm a 25 years old lesbian with a fucked up relationship with another lesbian. I realized I liked girls better than boys when I was 16 and started experimenting with my best friend, so now I'm a straight to the core lesbian – did that even make sense?

Or at least I am. Until I met him.

Uchiha Sasuke, a hard-headed-still-on-his-rebellious-year-26-years-old that almost threaten me if I didn't accept his offer of sharing an apartment with him. He had an argument with his older brother whom he lives with because of certain disagreement so he went out their door and chose to live by himself, or that's what he told his brother before he picked up his phone and called me nonstop. Good thing I needed a new apartment that time because I was assigned at the office in Konoha and I live 2 hours away from there and Sasuke's apartment was a 10 minute walk away to my work place. And so I agreed. Oh, you might be wondering how we met right?

We met at an LGBT Christmas party almost 3 or 4 years ago and interestingly enough, we became friends and he's the closest to me of all the gay guys I've met. And yes, the Lesbian-Gay-Bisexual-Transsexual party is what I'm talking about. And again, yes, Sasuke is one flaming homosexual so we kinda got comfortable living with each other. I'm a lesbian and he's gay so I have nothing to complain. We're almost like best friends even though we've lived with each other for only 2 years. Some people who didn't know that we're gay thinks we're in a relationship because even though Sasuke is a flaming homo, he doesn't show it when at work or in a normal place. He looks just like your normal tall dark and handsome man living with a chick who turns out to be a lesbian.

The funny part on our relationship is that since I'm the lesbian, even though I'm still a girl, I'm like the man in our house. I fix the plumbing, the TV, I'm messy, loud and a lazy ass while Sasuke with all his manly-glory is the one who cooks, cleans the house, reminds me of the trash and to do my laundry, rant about how I always forget about my dishes and probably almost half the things a housewife do, just with a penis, on his case.

We're happy living together that it almost came to the point where we forgot about dating other people and was just contented on the company of one another. He became my shoulder to lean on whenever I got too stressed on work, he would always grumble whenever I kiss him on his cheek complaining that I have girl cooties though his lips are upturned in a smile. He also tried seducing me him using his very Manly ways that turns on all gay guys within 100 meters near the Uchiha. He even calls me mommy and I call him daddy just for fun and we've been playing house for a long time and I felt like I didn't want it to end, like if all of this stopped, how would I survive without him? I can't imagine a life without a grumpy Sasuke in the morning and a witty Sasuke in the evening. And it scared me because he's still a guy and for all 9 years of my life I've been a lesbian with a lesbian girlfriend so I freaked out when I suddenly had an urge to kiss him when he was sleeping with his head on my lap after watching Star Trek for the third time that night.

Zachary Quinto as Spock turned out to be huge turn on by the gay population, especially since Zachary is also gay.

Okay, anyway, so I freaked out though I didn't left Sasuke that night. I just sat there and continued on stroking his hair while thinking of a way to rid these weird feelings I'm having for a gay guy. So the next day came the plan execution, and you ask what that is? Oh I just called up my ex-girlfriend and ask her if we can get back together again even if it's already been a year since we last talked to each other. I'm a little surprised though when she said yes and that she's happy that we're going to get back together. I thought I was also happy so I asked her to come to my – and Sasuke's – place to "rekindle" our fire.

Bleh.

I forgot to inform Sasuke about that so he was so surprised and probably mad if that almost growl on his voice was anything to go by when he saw Sakura and I making out on the couch. I should've just taken it inside my room. Or maybe I really wanted Sasuke to see it so that I can prove to him that his caring attitude, his smiles and laughter and his body – especially in the nude – doesn't affect me.

Wait, that was not on my mind. That accident was only….an accident. A miscalculation. Yep.

So yeah, he was downright livid; he didn't talk to me for a month and I being stubborn as a mule avoided him also. I still go out with my ex turned girlfriend again, Sakura, and have hot and steamy lesbian sex with her.

Okay, so not really since after going out with her for almost 30 days, it turns out that I don't really love her that much unlike before and that I'm missing someone who doesn't have a breast and vagina. Shocks, right? And also, Sakura turns out to be going out with another person – a guy- because she "Have always wanted to have a family in the future" and I can't give her that right? So we just called it quits again and said our farewells again but this time promised that we will still stay friends unlike what happened with our break up before.

So where am I right now? I'm here, standing outside Uchiha Sasuke's room without knowing why. I just felt the need to be close to him. Hear his sarcastic answer and his I-told-you-so's. I want to be comforted by him and be hugged like we're the only people in the world and just –

"What are you doing, idiot?" And just once not to be called an Idiot. Seriously.

"Uhm..Hi." I greeted him with a small wave of my hand which probably went unnoticed by him since my hand is placed just beside my hips. And Sasuke's tall so….yeah.

"Hello." He greeted back with a scowl on his face and a hand on his hips. He is so fucking gay.

"Uhm…Hi." HI? HI? Am I fucking high or what?

"Yes, we've already been through the greetings, next is the part where you're going to tell me what you're doing in front of my room gaping like a buck-teeth fish."

"Hey, I'm not gaping like that. I was just thinking."

"That's why I came out; I heard a distinct sound of something short-circuiting."

"Asshole."

"…"

"Okay fine. I'm here because I missed you okay?"

I sighed and tried to control a grin when he opened his door wider for me and grabbed my wrist guiding me to his bed. I sat beside him then reluctantly placed my head on his right shoulder as we stare into the pitch-black state of his room. We sat there silently for what felt like eternity and I'm so comfortable that I didn't want to move or do anything that can ruin the moment. But that really was impossible since I have a lot of things to talk about with the bastard here.

"Sasuke, I want to tell you something, please don't freak out." I looked at him where I think his face was and grabbed both of his hands.

"Tch. As if you can freak me out anymore. I've been living with you for almost 2 and a half year and you think there's still something that will freak me out?" I felt him shook his head and I'm guessing that his lips were turned into a smirk.

"I'm just giving you a heads up, okay? You should be thankful I'm very considerate." I pouted at him. My mind's definitely in turmoil right now but I should let this off my chest; this is Sasuke so I trust him that he's not going to make fun of me.

"What? You gonna tell me that you've fallen in love with me?" He chuckled but all of the playfulness in his voice vanished when I didn't answer back immediately. He pried his hands from mine and I felt him shuffle and bumped into my shoulders then I heard a click behind me. Apparently, he opened his lamp shade placed on a bedside table so that we can see each other properly but still not too bright. He grabbed my face with both his hands and his eyes widened in surprise. I tried so hard to control my tears but it came out even stronger when Sasuke opened the lamp.

"Sasuke, I – " I started but was cut off.

"Shit, you're really in love with me?" He wiped my tears several times until the flowing stop and I tried to glare at him but it's effect were lost because of more tears that threatens to fall down from my eyes.

"I think I'm in love, not really in love you egotistic bastard." I sniffed and had to control myself from hitting him when he chuckled and called me cute.

"So, what are we gonna do about that?" He wrapped his arms around my neck and mumbled at the top of my head. I didn't know why he was doing that but it comforted me, knowing that he wasn't disgusted with a girl confessing to him.

"You're gay, there's nothing to do about that." I pinched his thigh and I heard him hiss.

"What if I tell you, I changed my mind?" Sasuke's grip on me tightened but I pushed him off and held onto his arms instead.

"What do you mean changed your mind?"

"That I think I love you too."

"You're gay, you can't think that!"

"You're lesbian but look at you, holding on for dear life on a gay guy."

"I'm not – what? Well, it's what I'm feeling so don't judge me."

"Then don't judge me either."

"Tch. Bite me."

"Maybe I'll do just that."

"Do just wha – OW! BASTARD"

Sasuke bit me. On my cheek. The bastard bit me like I was some kind of meat. I was about to slap him when I felt something wet where Sasuke bit me. My eyes widened in realization that it was his tongue that slid on my cheek.

"What? Still going to slap me?" He asked. So I slapped him.

"Is that how you start foreplay?" He snickered at me and to my surprise – hell, why am I still surprised? – He licked my upper lip then whispered in my ear.

"I don't do foreplay. I go straight to hard fucking."

"No wonder you're single." I squeaked when Sasuke grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down his bed with him on top of me.

"Don't worry; I know how much you lesbians love foreplay." After Sasuke said that, I knew that I unconsciously sealed a deal with a devil.

A devil named Uchiha Sasuke.

He went back to sucking my lips while his thumbs drew circles on my hips. I moaned at the sensation which gave Sasuke the opportunity and slid his tongue inside my mouth. I hesitantly moved my tongue with him while still giving him the dominance. His tongue released my own and he went and nipped my bottom lip instead. We parted for awhile and I let Sasuke pull my shirt off me. His eyebrow rose at something on my chest and I looked down at my bra.

"What? Can't a lesbian own a lacy bra?"

"It's orange."

"And what about it?"

"It's hideous."

"You're so gay!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at me then went back on ravishing my mouth which I rather preferred than hear him insult my lacy orange bra. When we're almost out of breath, we pulled away from each other and I already missed his talented tongue but we need to breathe to be able to finish whatever this is.

"Ngh." Was that me? Bah!

My hands automatically went to his hair and gripped it when his head went down and began licking my breast just outside where my bra was still placed firmly. He played with it for a while then slowly slid his fingers down my torso.

He's not kidding when he said that he knows how much we love foreplay.

He gripped the edge of the waistband of my pjs down just as slow as his lips descending from my chest. Sasuke stopped his lips at my belly button and continued to lick it like it was the best tasting belly button in the world.

It probably is for him seeing how Sasuke was so into it. Should I feel jealous? No, because it's my belly button, damn it!

I moaned softly when my pants was pushed down just below my ass and felt Sasuke's long fingers drum its way to remove my also orange-lacy panties. His mouth just won't leave my stomach and navel and just anywhere where his mouth can reach. Too pleasured from the sensations from Sasuke's fingers and mouth, I didn't notice that both my pants and underwear are gone, which left me with only my bra.

"You seriously taste good."

I would have rolled my eyes at him if it wasn't for the fact that a cold finger poked my already sensitive clit. I shuddered a breath when he repeated the action and started panting when he did it again and again. He stopped for a while, staring at me openly and I suddenly had an urge to cover myself wondering when I became shy. I've been in this kind of situation before with my previous girlfriends and maybe two times with a guy before but I've never been this embarrassed in front of anyone, so why now?

"What?" I squirmed at his intense stare and I really wanted to turn around and cover myself when Sasuke just continued looking at my lady part like it's going to eat him or wait – fuck don't tell me?

"Sasuke what are you…?"

"Wait, I'm thinking." He glared at me then went back into staring and I really wanted to kick his face but his hands gripping my knees down prevented me from it.

"Thinking? Oh hell, I knew it! You're disgusted. Admit it; you got scared seeing my vagina!" I shouted at him and curled my legs when he released it.

"I'm not fucking scared of you! I don't even care if you have like tentacles going out of your vag, I wouldn't be scared of it! And I told you I was just thinking!" he sat up properly and I mimicked his position while covering my lower part with a pillow.

"Ew, what tentacles? And what can you be thinking at this moment except for being creeped out seeing and coming face to face with a female anatomy?"

"This!" He motioned to his body but I still don't know what he was talking about.

"What's with it?" He groaned then stood up on the bed. I looked up at him and wondered why on earth he is suddenly stripping. He took off his shirt while mumbling something under his breath. I almost drool at his toned body. For a gay guy, Sasuke does work out a lot. I'm guessing his motivation are those hot gym instructors. Then he pulled his sweat pants down leaving him with only his boxers, which was covered with a smiling tomato pattern. Creepy.

"Can't you see?" he motioned again to his body and I still can't get what he wanted to say and I guess it showed on my face so he continued to strip and took off his boxers leaving him butt-naked and with a very large and angry red hard –

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A HARD ON!" I shrieked at the cock in front of me then covered my eyes from embarrassment.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." I felt him sit down but I didn't take my hands off my eyes, I know that Sasuke's monster cock will still be glaring at me like I'm the worst scum on earth for causing him to be very angry. Hah. "This is my first time with a girl again after so long and I've known myself for being like the gayest of all gay but I was so surprised when I got a hard on the minute I licked your lips. That's the fastest I got turned on, not even with the hottest boyfriend I had."

"Neji? SeriouslY? Even I think he's hot."

"Will you please stop covering your eyes?" Sasuke asked me then grabbed my hands away from my eyes. "I actually thought that I would need a lot of motivational speech for my cock just to get in attention because let's face it, you're hot and all, but I've been gay half of my life."

"I know that and I understand you. But seriously? Motivational speech?" I laughed at him and he just smiled at me. My laughter died out when Sasuke started caressing my face softly while his other hand went to my back and unclasped my bra.

"I thought that the way I'm feeling for you are like a sibling affection only so I didn't think twice about it, but then you brought back Sakura here and I got so mad because of it and also because of myself. 'Why the hell am I feeling like this?' 'Why am I so mad?' 'Is Naruto bored with me that she wanted to be in a relationship again and with her ex even?' I had so many questions in my head that I didn't notice that I was avoiding you and ignoring you. I already have a speculation that I'm feeling something much more than a love of friendship and sibling for you but I'm afraid of what will happen to us so I continue to ignore you. And then you just came here and I still didn't know what to do but I felt so happy when you talked to me that I didn't care what will happen…" Sasuke trailed off then hugged me again. He's so touchy the whole time we're here and I find it really adoring and sweet. I really like his sarcastic and bastardly attitude but this side of him, I would welcome with open arms.

"And then this happened," He pointed at his very distracting hard on and I giggled. "I guess my cock loves you more than I love you since I'm still kind of shocked." I aimed to slap his chest but he moved away so instead of his chest, my hand went straight to his member. And he fucking moaned at the sensation.

Oh and how I love to hear that moan again.

Sasuke froze at his spot when he realized that he was the one who made that noise so I grabbed the opportunity of him being distracted for awhile and grabbed another thing instead. He hissed at my cold hands as I started to stroke him experimentally. I kept my eyes trained at his face and I bit my lip when Sasuke's half lidded eyes gaze at me as I continue my ministrations. It felt so weird holding on to a guys junk because the first time I'm with a guy, it was just straight sex – no pun intended – that's why I can really say that this is a first time for me.

"Shit, Naruto, you sure this is your first?" Sasuke groaned and guided me to lie back down while I still pumped his shaft.

"Yup. First time, obviously since you can still talk coherently." I stroked him up and down faster when he smirked which made him gape his mouth open with a silent scream of pleasure. I played with the head a few times followed by a hard stroke. I felt my hand ache from our position and from constantly pumping Sasuke's huge ass dick. Sasuke must've felt my dilemma so he grabbed my hand that was stroking him and clasped it with his own, lacing our fingers together. We stared at each other for awhile and it made me laugh at how out of breath Sasuke is.

"What?" he panted then lay his head on my shoulder, his body still on top of me.

"Nothing. You just look hot." I felt him shift between my legs and I became so, SO, aware of his hard on pressed between me. I gasped silently and heard him chuckle near my ear.

Sasuke pulled back slightly then attached his lips at me. I kissed back as fervently as him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt like I'm going to explode - again, no pun intended - with the way Sasuke was kissing me. My insides were turning like I'm on my first night with my date after prom and was about to lose my virginity. Sasuke's hand explored my body once more, his left hand playing with my breast while his right hand continued on sliding down my body. He shifted once again and pulled away from my mouth. I gasped for air and felt like my breath left me for awhile.

"You okay? I didn't take your breath away, did I?"

"Shu- shut up, bastard."

Sasuke chuckled under his breath and his voice husky that made me shiver. I felt his hands move further down south and gasped again when Sasuke's pointer finger entered my already wet pussy. I squirmed at the intrusion and bit my lip when he started pushing in and out. Then after he pulled out, he pushed inside again but this time, with two added fingers. I groaned louder this time and bucked my hips at the same time with his fingers. I can't think properly with the way his long fingers moved inside me. I bit hard on his neck and he hissed lowly.

"Fuck, Sasuke stop!" I pulled off his hands away from me.

"What? Can't handle a little finger fuck?" Sasuke smirked at me and I gripped the head of his cock. Sasuke winced.

"It's not my fault that women have shorter fingers than men in nature!" I snapped at him. It was the truth though.

"Are you sure you can handle this then?" He looked pointedly down at his cock and I narrowed my eyes at him. I slapped him on his shoulders and he only chuckled at me.

"Go get your fucking condom asshole, let's do this shit!" I pushed him away from me and he burst out laughing. Sasuke laughing is an unusual occurrence that's why I can't help myself from grinning at him.

Sasuke stood up from his position and rummaged through his drawer for a condom then went back on his position between my legs.

"You should feel honored that my gay cock wants your lesbian pussy just as much as I want you." Sasuke said after putting on the condom and settled again on top of me, his hands perched on each side of my head.

"Why thank you for your generosity, Oh divine gay cock, but I don't think I'll be pleased if you don't put your divine awesomeness inside me fast." Sasuke just smiled at me and pecked my lips before positioning his cock on my entrance. My breath hitched when I felt the head already inside me. My arms and legs encircled around him and I urged him to push deeper into me.

"Ah. Shit. Naru -"

I whispered at Sasuke for him to move or else I'll castrate him. He obliged willingly and started moving slowly inside me. His shaft felt so hard and hot inside me and I've never felt this too much pleasure before, not even with my first time with a guy. Sasuke kept on thrusting in and out of me, muttering softly about how good I feel around him.

"Sasuke, faster! Hah. . ."

Sasuke thrust harder and faster this time, our heavy breaths could be heard inside the dimly lit room of Sasuke. My grip on his shoulder tightened, my nails dug deeper on his skin. Our sweaty skin sliding with each other as our hips moved in sync. I moaned, feeling my climax nearing. Sasuke probably knew about it and didn't hesitate on pushing harder and deeper. I came so fucking hard and moaned loudly, not caring that I sounded like a whore.

"Shit, Naru you're so hot!" Sasuke panted then pulled out of me, his cock still hard. I was still so high from my climax when Sasuke turned me around and I buried the side of my face on the pillow, panting and peeking at him behind my shoulder. He kissed me from my neck down to my shoulder then to my back down to my hips. I shivered at the feather-light kisses he showered me and after a few shuffling from Sasuke, I felt his cock pushed inside of me again but this time from behind me. We both moaned at the sensation, but I know mine was louder because of how sensitive I'm feeling just after my first climax. Sasuke started thrusting again, fast and hard just like before while his hands fondled my breasts. It almost felt like an eternity and I didn't want it to stop because let's face it; a vibrator is nothing compared to a real hot and pulsing cock of a man.

I guess I'm not so gay after all.

I already fell in love with Sasuke even before Sex but damn if I'm going to lie that I'm already addicted with sex with Sasuke. This man is just everything I could've asked for. He just happened to be gay that's why it took me longer than normal to find him.

I felt the tell-tale sign that Sasuke's close as well as the building pleasure on my belly confirming that I'm also close. I snapped my hips backward in time with his thrust and in just a second, we both came at the same time. Sasuke gripped my hips tight and I bit my lip so hard, it drew a blood from the action.

"Shit!" Sasuke pulled out again, this time with a softening cock then pulled off the condom and threw it at a nearby trash can beside his drawer. I flipped my body and lay down on my back when Sasuke picked up our clothes and placed it at the end of the bed before falling on top of me, still panting hard.

"Didn't expect that, did you?"

"Yeah, and I'm thinking of another round."

"Seriously? Are you sure you're really gay?"

"Well, turns out I'm not so gay after all."

I laughed at what Sasuke said because I remembered thinking about that awhile ago. Who would have known that my prince will be a gay guy and that our castle will be this apartment of ours? I guess the having a children part is possible but that is if we'll be able to bear each other's sexuality. Well anything can happen since here we are a homosexual and a lesbian after a night of sexual passion with the same thought inside our head.

That we're not so gay after all.

* * *

So I have a question, is it possible to fall in love with a gay guy when you're lesbian and vice versa or not? gimme your thoughts. :D *peace*

**EDITED 12/28/13 : Thank you Mr/Ms Guest for pointing that one out. :D **


End file.
